NF κB is a contributory factor in a large number of diseases and disorders. It is involved in numerous pathways mediating cell proliferation, survival, apoptosis, adhesion, invasion, and neo-vascularization in various cell types. Detailed listings of diseases and disorders that involve dysregulation of NF κB are presented below. Inhibition of the activation of NF κB is a highly desirable goal. Current clinical practice is based on the use of TNF α antagonists in treatment of diseases involving NF κB.